


Can't Help Falling In Love

by Betteroffaslovers



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, School Dances, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betteroffaslovers/pseuds/Betteroffaslovers
Summary: So basically Gerard drags Frank to the school dance and uh... gay





	

It was the school dance, which I had somehow dragged Frank to. I mostly just wanted to see Tyler and Josh perform, they were the music source since the school was too cheap to get a DJ. As I walked closer to Frank, Tyler began to strum on his ukulele. I recognized the chords almost immediately as Can't Help Falling In Love. Couples began to reunite, and my pace towards Frank quickened. He began looking around the room until we locked eyes. Frank began speed walking towards me.  
"Gerard.."  
"Shh, just dance." He stared up at me with glistening eyes.  
We danced and twirled, fingers intertwined. It was at this moment that I knew..  
"I'm so in love with you, Frank." He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead, he grinned and planted a gentle kiss on my lips, which I gladly returned.  
"I'm so in love with you too, Gerard."


End file.
